2054 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2054 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a slightly below-average season, featuring 11 name tropical storms; which 5 became hurricanes, only 2 became major. The strongest storm, Colin, peaked as a minimal Category 5 Hurricane. When Colin became a Category 5 hurricane on July 6, it became the earliest Category 5 formation, beating Emily by 10 days. The season started on the first day, with Tropical Depression One. One did not intensify. The season ended with Hurricane Karl dissipating on the official end of the season on November 30. Only 100 people died this season, which is relevantly low, based of the erratic numbers of the 2005 season, or the 2012. In addition, the storms in this season only did 10 million dollars in damage. The season officially starts on the first day of June, 2054. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:230 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2054 till:01/01/2055 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2054 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_39mph_(0_-_63km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_40_-74mph_(64_-_119km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_75_-_99mph_(120_-_159km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_100_-_114mph_(160_-_183km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_115_-_129mph_(184_-_201km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130_-_156mph_(202_-_249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_157mph_(≥ 250km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/2054 till:03/06/2054 color:TD text:One from:02/06/2054 till:07/06/2054 color:TS text:Alex from:15/06/2054 till:20/06/2054 color:C1 text:Bonnie from:30/06/2054 till:09/07/2054 color:C5 text:Colin from:12/07/2054 till:16/07/2054 color:TS text:Danielle from:15/07/2054 till:21/07/2054 color:C3 text:Earl from:16/07/2054 till:22/07/2054 color:TS text:Fiona barset:break from:21/08/2054 till:22/08/2054 color:TD text:Eight from:29/08/2054 till:29/08/2054 color:TD text:Nine from:02/10/2054 till:08/10/2054 color:TS text:Gaston from:12/10/2054 till:15/10/2054 color:TS text:Hermine from:15/10/2054 till:22/10/2054 color:C1 text:Ian from:02/11/2054 till:12/11/2054 color:TS text:Julia from:24/11/2054 till:30/11/2054 color:C1 text:Karl bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2054 till:01/07/2054 text:June from:01/07/2054 till:01/08/2054 text:July from:01/08/2054 till:01/09/2054 text:August from:01/09/2054 till:01/10/2054 text:September from:01/10/2054 till:01/11/2054 text:October from:01/11/2054 till:01/12/2054 text:November from:01/12/2054 till:01/01/2055 text:December TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Seasonal forecasts On December 24, 2053, the CSU predicted a hyperactive season. They predicted 27 named storms, 12 becoming hurricanes, and only 5 became major. In January, NOAA issued a below-average season; with only 10-12 named storms, with 4-7 becoming hurricanes, and only 2 major hurricanes, and an ACE Index of 98, below the average of 103. Also in January, the NCSU predicted slightly below-average season, predicting 11 named storms, 5 becoming hurricanes, and only 2 being major hurricanes, matching the season. Tropical Depression One On May 24, a low formed off the coast of the Cape Verde Islands. The low slowly gained organization and convention. On June 1, the low became a tropical depression, the first of the season. One did not intensify to become a tropical storm. Computer models were predicting One to be Alex, which did not happen, One moved to the North, dissipating on June 3. Nobody was hurt during the lifetime of this tropical depression Tropical Storm Alex On June 2, a low was gaining organization and eventually developed into Tropical Depression Two. Two strengthened into Tropical Storm Alex. Tropical Storm Watches and Warnings were issued for the entire Florida coast. When Alex weakened to a depression, all watches and warnings were discontinued. When Alex made landfall, Alex caused minimal damage to the Orlando area. No one was injured or hurt. Hurricane Bonnie A low pressure system formed in the Eastern Pacific, south of Panama. The low eventually crossed the basin, then organizing into a tropical depression on June 15. The depression became the second named storm the next day. Bonnie strengthened into a hurricane. Hurricane Watches and Warnings were issued. When Bonnie made landfall, damages were reported to be 5 million dollars in damages. 15 people died when the storm surge drowned them. Hurricane Colin The strongest storm of the season formed from an unidentified, but organized low west of Africa. The low became visible on radar, designating a formation of Tropical Depression Four. Four strengthened to Tropical Storm Colin. Colin steadily intensified until reaching Category 5 strength. Colin issued Hurricane Warnings for the US East Coast. When Colin curved away, all warnings were discontinued. Colin weakened rapidly, dissipating on July 9. Colin made a close approach to Bermuda, causing extreme flooding, killing 6. Tropical Storm Danielle The NHC was monitoring a low with a 30% chance of formation in 5 days. That low eventually gained more convention and organization. On July 12, NHC issued advisories for Tropical Depression Five. The next day, 05-L became Tropical Storm Danielle, with a U-Turn in forecast, Tropical Storm Watches were issued for the New England areas. When Danielle weakened, all watches were discontinued. Danielle dissipated on July 16. Hurricane Earl On July 7, a low formed over the Cape Verde Islands, slowly gaining organization and convention. On July 15, the low became a tropical depression. The depression, Six, became Tropical Storm Earl when it gained tropical storm-force winds. Tropical Storm Watches were issued when Earl neared the coast. When Earl strengthened to a hurricane, Hurricane and Tropical Storm Watches were issued for the southeast USA coast. When Earl curved away, all watches were discontinued. Earl strengthened further to attain its peak winds of 115 mph. Earl kept that intensity for only half a day, then weakened rapidly. Earl made a direct landfall in Bermuda as a Category 2, killing 8 due to high flooding, which already happened with Colin a couple of weeks prior. Earl dissipated as a tropical storm on July 21. Tropical Storm Fiona A low was attached to the low that formed Earl, but that low de-attached to the other low. The disturbance moved north-eastward, becoming a tropical depression on July 16. The tropical depression moved northward, intensifying to a tropical storm. It was named Fiona. Fiona then moved northwest, strengthening slightly. 3 days later, Fiona weakened to a depression. The next day, Fiona re-intensified into a minimal tropical storm. It maintained 40 mph for only 18 hours. Fiona then weakened for a tropical depression for the last time, dissipating on July 22. Tropical Depression Eight Nearly a month of inactivity, a non-tropical low formed over the western side of Georgia. It moved out to sea on August 20. A nearby low dissipated, but merged into the existing low, fueling it. It became a poorly organized depression on August 21. The depression did not intensify. It moved NNE, brushing the Carolinas. Eight only caused strong thunderstorms. Eight then moved westward, dissipating on August 22. Some people speculate that it may have been a regeneration of Fiona, but lack of evidence makes the statement true. The thunderstorms caused by Eight caused minimal damage, nobody was injured. Tropical Depression Nine A low quickly became a tropical depression, being name Nine-L. Nine moved slowly to the northwest, gaining a small bit of organization and convention. In the afternoon on August 29, radar noticed a decrease of convention and organization. Nine quickly deteriorated. Nine did not last a day. Nine's remnants caused light showers to Bermuda. Nobody was injured by Nine. Nine was known as a small, weak tropical depression. Tropical Depression Nine was only 30 miles across. Tropical Storm Gaston Gaston formed from a poorly organized low. That low moved westward, being more defined and organized. On October 2, NHC issued advisories for Tropical Depression Ten. Ten moved northwestward, gaining strength, becoming Tropical Storm Gaston. Gaston moved NNW, peaking as a 60 mph tropical storm. Gaston curved away, weakening as it curved away from Bermuda and the US coast. On October 7, Gaston weakened to a tropical depression. Gaston dissipated on October 8. Tropical Storm Hermine Hermine was a continuation of Tropical Depression Eighteen-E. Eighteen-E moved into the basin on October 12, being renamed TD Eighteen E - Eleven L. Eleven moved near the Yucatan Peninsula, strengthening to Tropical Storm Hermine. Hermine skirted the Yucatan Peninsula. Hermine moved north, making landfall near Tallahassee. Hermine was estimated at $15,000 dollars in damage. Hermine weakened, dissipating in-land on October 15. Flooding in the Yucatan Peninsula by Hermine killed 67 people. Nobody was killed in Florida. Hurricane Ian On October 9, a low formed in the South Atlantic. Failing to organize, the low went north. When entering the Atlantic, it gained convention and organization. On October 15, the NHC issued advisories for Tropical Depression Twelve. Twelve was predicted to be a minimal tropical storm. Twelve strengthened to a tropical storm, then to a hurricane, beating the forecasts. On October 21, Ian made landfall in North Carolina as a 75 mph hurricane. Ian was believed to cause as much as 4 million dollars in damage. Ian dissipated on October 22. 4 people died when Ian made landfall of its storm surge. Tropical Storm Julia On October 30, a low formed, remaining stationary, it became more defined and organized. On November 2, it was named Tropical Depression Thirteen. Thirteen did not intensify for 2.5 days. Then it strengthened to be named Tropical Storm Julia. Julia went northwestward. Julia weakened to a tropical depression. But, Julia re-intensified to a tropical storm, prompting Tropical Storm Warnings for the northern Florida coast. Julia made landfall near Tallahassee, causing $85,000 dollars in damage. Julia went out into the Atlantic, dissipating on November 12. Hurricane Karl A low formed over Africa, it moved westward. When it was a tropical depression, it was the eastern-most formation ever recorded in the Atlantic. On November 25, it strengthened to a tropical storm, receiving the name, Karl. Karl moved northeast, then north, strengthening to a hurricane, the last one of the season. Karl weakened back to a tropical storm. Tropical Storm Karl moved westward, weakening slowly to a tropical depression. Tropical Depression Karl moved southwestward, then west, dissipating on November 30, the official end of the season. Naming Lists The following names in 'bold '''were names that were used, names that were in ''italics were names that were not used in the 2054 season. Retirement No names were retired this season, thus the names will be re-used in the 2060 season. Season Effects Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons